


sleep on

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: There are far worse things to sleep through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'A Song of Fire and Ice' or any of its related fandoms, nor am I profiting off this.

Arya tucks herself into a ball during the frigid nights. The determined pucker of her brow is harder, stronger as she recites her list. The cold is not going to be her killer. 

Bony elbows dig into his chest and ribs as she curls tighter and tighter. 

"Could you let me sleep?" Gendry mumbles, hissing as she presses harder. 

"I have to recite my list." 

Gendry could recite the list himself, and there are far worse things to sleep through. 

"What happens after no one is left on the list?" 

"I celebrate until I find others to put on my list."

"How would you celebrate?"

The sharp curve of her spine melts as she contemplates. Finally, she begins whispering her plans of celebration and there are still far worse things to sleep through.


End file.
